User talk:ARevolvingDoor
Achievements Hey I was wondering...How do you get 8 rocket kills in one life? o-o I mean, if you grouped together you could...But unless you're the Super Spy you can only have 6 rockets, right? =O }} 19:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) WikiFest Lol I don't mind. You don't talk to me that much anyway o-o. And I've noticed...I keep rubber-banding so bad in Quarantine and stuff. If the weather conditons (XD) don't clear up by Saturday, then I don't know.. But, we'll probably just pick an empty server to avoid crowds anyway. }} 23:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol whatever works for you. >=D But It'll probably just be held all day, as long as several users are on at once. And it won't just take place on one day, either. =P It should last a good while. Heck yeah! Countdown to New Year's Wiki-style! }} 21:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, my only permanant weapon is the Mk.48 MOD 0 too >-> But it's also my favorite MG =P And I need help "fixing" my comp of lag. My connection for some reason lags all the time, and I don't know if it's because of the folder or my hard drive. =O I defragment it once-in-a-while, and it helps my speed, but not my connection. I just have no idea what's up with it. ¬¬ I also clear out my temp folder plenty (usually with this program called Glary Utilities) No my connection's just slow overall lately. =( I can't visit the Nexon Forums either (for the event) and post as well. And most sites which usually took less-than-a-second to load now take like 10 >-> Lol I just ranked yesterday. =P I'd better enjoy my last few months as a "butterbar." And yeah, it's working slightly faster already. =D (I used the command prompt thing, and i'm re-installed Game Booster since I deleted it before =P) But about tonight, we should make it the Open Beta-Open Beta =3 Lol I'll try. It depends what time it'll be (on your time, so I can configure it on mine) What time on the pacific time. =O Cause the latest I can stay tonight is 10:30 my time, so if you're on the pacific that's 7:30-ish. =( = Football = Finaly another person on the wiki that plays football! xD Add me on CA!!! It's ZeroExalted (same as here) ARevolvingDoor 02:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I, ARevolvingDoor, officially reward myself with 'Age Of Idiots', for being apart of a Quarantine Mass Suicide. XD Awesome. I made a video about Wikifest Day 1. Its on my userpage. Negabandit86 Talk WOOT!!!!! 03:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been on all day. >-> How could you NOT invite me. It didnt' even say you guys were on.. where and when... add me as a friend can u tell me where and when is the wikifest??? i cant find it and btw my ign is 'drkdragonz' Drkdragonz66 15:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) BONG! BONG! -Plays the huge drums- Congratz on mod :] Imanwnms 15:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well I discovered it while taking that survey on the Forums...but it may be subject to change. >-> And I has no idea where the pic came from. K thx 21:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) how are we supposed to solve your trivia?H1! 19:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) (=_=) zzzzzzzzzzzzz I think you need to explain the difference to me first, because I still don't know it. D: (not a weapons-expert <-<) And what about customizations? The K7 really isn't that bad. Customized or not, it was still pretty lethal... And okay. Now we just have to root out all the "clips" in the game and replace them with magazines?! D: CAWiki:Standards -- 23:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC)